


Mother Dearest, Father Detested

by HanaHimus



Category: Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Affairs, Child Abuse, Gen, Physical Abuse, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 08:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Reiji knew who Masato Kandori was from a young age.





	Mother Dearest, Father Detested

**Author's Note:**

> I think about Reiji a lot and this kinda just. Came out...
> 
> PLEASE heed the warnings

Reiji knew who Masato Kandori was from a young age. The television said he was a very important man, but Reiji knew better. Masato was an angry man, an angry man who hurt his mother whenever he came to their house. A man who said Reiji was a waste of space, and should have never been born.

Reiji didn’t like Masato Kandori, he didn’t like anyone who would hurt his mother. He was no better -- or actually, worse -- than those mean ladies and men at his mother’s work, whispering about her. Saying things about her being a “sorry excuse for a mother” and being “unfit for a  _ real  _ job”...

Reiji didn’t like those people, and he really didn’t like Masato. But he put up with it all, all of it for Mama.

Whenever the people at her work would whisper, Mama would tell him to ignore it. It didn’t mean anything, she would tell him. She loved Reiji and was doing her best, that was all that mattered. And he believed her, always bit his tongue when he heard them speaking, even though he wanted to kick and scream at them to stop.

And then there was when Masato would come over… She would always tell Reiji to go to another room, play with someone, keep himself busy. He didn’t listen to Mama as well when she told him to do that, though. He would go to the other room and watch, wanting to do something to stop every hit and scream thrown at Mama by Masato…

Maybe, if he was bigger and stronger,  _ he  _ could hit Masato and show him how mean it was… The thought danced through his head often, but it wasn’t one he could act on. Not when he was still so small and young…

So instead, he would just rush to Mama’s side when he left, kiss all the marks left and help her to bed. Mama tried to hide it, but Reiji could hear her muffled cries every time he left her room… If only he could make it stop…

For a while, he started to think the only way to make it stop was if he was gone. If Mama sent him away, Masato wouldn’t be angry anymore, right? He always said he was angry that Mama had had him…

He asked her about it once. Why didn't she just get rid of him or not have him in the first place? Wouldn’t Mama be happier, less hurt, if he wasn’t here? Wouldn’t Masato still like her and give her gifts, instead of yelling and hitting her?

His mother had stared for a moment, wide eyed, and he’d thought he was in trouble for asking that. But then, Mama knelt down in front of him and pulled him into a hug. It was hard to tell, but Reiji was pretty sure she was crying.

But Mama wasn’t mad at him, she assured him. She just wanted him to know she would never ever neglect the life of her child like that. Wanted him to know that, no matter what Masato put her through, Reiji was worth having and that she loved him so much…

Reiji felt bad for ever asking Mama about that then. Why had he been so  _ stupid? _ All he’d done was make Mama cry, make her feel bad about the choices she had made… He needed to do something, anything, to make it up to her.

He was in the middle of trying to make her a card when Masato came next. 

Masato was a rich man, so it made sense he golfed, Reiji guessed. It made sense why he would have a golf club, but him having it in their home scared him. The way he gripped it and stared down at Mama. The way she cowered on the ground…

He had to do something. Had to protect her. Had to make it all up to her.

He was moving before he knew it, throwing himself between Mama and the golf club coming down. Then, there was pain. The metal slamming into his head, the blood running down his face…

He crumpled to the ground and Mama screamed. She screamed and screamed and begged him to stay awake as she ran to the kitchen. All he could focus on was the pain and Mama, he barely even registered the front door slamming shut.

Mama was back at his side, pressing something to his head, telling him to be strong until the ambulance got there. She held him close, telling him it would be okay, the doctors would make it all better…

And that was the last time he saw Masato. His parting gift a wound that ached whenever he thought of the event, of the man who did that to him. Of the man who threw his mother away like a dirty rag and hurt her all that time…

That was the last time Reiji saw Masato, but he wished he’d seen him one more time. One more time, so he could kill the bastard.


End file.
